


Not So Surprising Skills

by orangegreenlove



Category: A.B.C-Z, ABC-Z, Johnny's Entertainment, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Facial, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangegreenlove/pseuds/orangegreenlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Totsuka appreciates Kitayama's ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Surprising Skills

A gentle kneading intruded into Kitayama's dreams, the fingers digging into his ass slowly but surely drawing him closer to consciousness. He stirred, a half-asleep movement. Gentle lips trailed over his ass, the kisses connecting to lines that spelled his name.

He smiled. "Morning, Shota."

"Good morning, Hiromitsu," Totsuka replied, placing one last kiss on Kitayama's left butt-cheek. "I hope I didn't disturb you."

"Move your lips a bit to the right and I'll forgive you."

"But of course." Totsuka placed a kiss on Kitayama's right butt-cheek.

Kitayama laughed. "Tottsu."

"Yes?" Totsuka trailed lines of kisses over Kitayama's ass once more, spelling breakfast.

"Tease," Kitayama accused. "Don't you dare get up now. I'll fuck you on the kitchen table."

"Perhaps that was my intention all along." Despite his words, Totsuka made no move to leave. He drew his index finger down the cleft of Kitayama's ass, his movements casual and unhurried.

Kitayama spread his legs wider - Totsuka was worth the small exertion, even early in the morning. In response, Totsuka reached over to the dresser and picked up a bottle of massage oil. He warmed a quantity between his hands, then began to rub Kitayama's back, starting just above his ass and working his way up to his shoulders. Humming in contentment, Kitayama relaxed under Totsuka's gentle ministrations. He could almost have gone back to sleep, if it wasn't for the surprisingly sharp spikes of arousal that shot down his spine every time Totsuka's fingers found and unmade a knot in the muscles of his back.

By the time Totsuka worked his way back down, most of Kitayama was limp and relaxed, the only exception being his cock, which was trapped hot and hard between his stomach and the sheets. Totsuka rubbed both of Kitayama's butt-cheeks, slowly increasing the pressure until Kitayama groaned. Digging his thumbs in, Totsuka spread Kitayama open. He placed a kiss right on Kitayama's hole, just a gentle brush of his lips. Then he licked a line to the side, continued to lick patterns until Kitayama laughed. "Only you would expect me to read with my ass."

"It's such a skilled behind," Totsuka agreed. He brushed his lips over Kitayama's hole, gave it just a little flick of his tongue. "It fits you, Hiromitsu."

"Thanks, I guess."

"Would you mind raising your hips?" Totsuka asked, already guiding Kitayama's hips up while he was speaking.

Now up on his knees and elbows, Kitayama looked back over his shoulder to ask Totsuka, "Would _you_ mind speeding up a bit? We don't have all morning."

"It's early afternoon," Totsuka pointed out mildly, but he did move on. He kissed Kitayama's balls, then licked the sensitive skin between Kitayama's balls and hole until Kitayama moaned his name, at which point he switched to kissing Kitayama's hole again. Totsuka reached around and gave Kitayama's cock a few slow strokes, his touch too light to be more than a tease. He spread Kitayama open, licked over the puckered skin of his hole before blowing lightly on it.

Kitayama shivered. "Damn, do that again."

"Of course." Ever agreeable, Totsuka gave Kitayama's hole three slow licks before blowing on it once more, longer this time.

"Yeah," Kitayama groaned. His hands balled into fists as Totsuka's tongue circled his rim, around and around, maddeningly close but never quite there. "Tottsu..."

"Yes, Hiromitsu?" Now Totsuka had stopped entirely and Kitayama groaned, this time in frustration. "Is there something you want?" Totsuka asked, flicking his tongue against Kitayama's hole after each word.

Before Kitayama could respond to that, Totsuka pushed his tongue past the tight ring of muscle, pushed it in as deep as he could. Kitayama burried his face in the pillow to muffle his moans as Totsuka basically fucked him with his tongue, the slick touch entirely too good. Totsuka kneaded Kitayama's ass as he worked him over with his tongue, squeezing the firm, round ass-cheeks with both hands. He drew his tongue out, pushed it past the tight ring of muscle again and again while Kitayama's body clenched at his tongue and tried to keep it inside, tried to draw it in deeper.

With his tongue still in Kitayama's ass, Totsuka wrapped his hand around Kitayama's cock and stroked, flicking his wrist and fingering the head in just the way Kitayama liked. Kitayama moaned into his pillow and pushed back against Totsuka's tongue, forward into Totsuka's hand. It was only a few minutes later that Kitayama moaned Totsuka's name and came, spilling himself over Totsuka's fingers. With shivers still twitching his limbs, Kitayama collapsed on his face. Totsuka laughed quietly and pressed one more kiss to his ass.

"It looks like a little mouth gasping for breath," Totsuka said, watching Kitayama's hole clench at the air.

"You are so weird," Kitayama mumbled into his pillow.

Totsuka stretched out next to Kitayama. "Am I?"

Rolling onto his side to face Totsuka, Kitayama replied. "The weirdest." He leaned in and kissed Totsuka, not at all caring about where Totsuka's mouth had just been, what Totsuka's tongue had just done. With Totsuka's tongue moving slick against his, he wouldn't have cared even if it had been in somebody else's ass, let alone his own.

He trailed his hands over Totsuka's skin, surprised as always at how soft it was, smooth as silk. "How do you want it?" he asked.

"Any way you want to give it to me," Totsuka replied against his lips.

Kitayama rolled on top of Totsuka. "Should have said that earlier." He kissed Totsuka deeply, taking his time about it. When Totsuka's hands found their way to his ass again, Kitayama moved on to nibbling on Totsuka's ear. He could feel Totsuka's erection hot and heavy between them, but with as much as Totsuka had teased him, he was determined to make him wait. He kissed Totsuka's neck, trailed kisses over Totsuka's throat and licked at the hollow of his throat, before running his teeth lightly over Totsuka's left collarbone.

"Hiromitsu."

He was weak against Totsuka saying his name like that, but Kitayama had no intention of letting him get away with it. He pinched Totsuka's nipple. "I know what you are up to."

"Do you, Hiromitsu?"

Kitayama slowly kissed his way down Totsuka's body, stopping frequently to pay special attention to Totsuka's sensitive spots. Totsuka arched into his touch, and against all intentions Kitayama found Totsuka's cock in front of his mouth much earlier than he had planned. He licked at Totsuka's tip."I should make you beg."

"Please do, Hiromitsu."

Laughing, Kitayama licked down Totsuka's cock from tip to base, then sucked his balls into his mouth. When Totsuka gasped and went silent, Kitayama chuckled in triumph - if Totsuka stopped teasing, he must be doing it right. He licked his way up Totsuka's cock and sucked the head into his mouth. He didn't take Totsuka's cock deeper into his mouth, instead focused on working the head over with his tongue until Totsuka was scrabbling at the sheets. Kitayama drew back to ask, "Ready to beg?"

"Please, Hiromitsu."

There was a definite glint in Totsuka's eye. Stroking slowly, Kitayama asked, "Please, what?"

"Please make me come on your face." 

Laughing, Kitayama shook his head. “I don't know why I put up with you.”

“No one appreciates your ass quite like I do,” Totsuka replied. 

“I appreciate your ass quite a bit myself.”

It was Totsuka's turn to shake his head. “Not in the same ways.”

“Oh?” Kitayama asked, stroking Totsuka faster. “What's the difference?”

“Have you kissed my ass today? Have-” Totsuka stopped mid-sentence to moan, because Kitayama had taken his cock halfway down his throat. Clutching at the sheets, Totsuka asked, “Would you mind terribly if I pulled your hair, Hiromitsu?” Since Kitayama's mouth was otherwise occupied, Totsuka didn't actually wait for an answer before taking a hold of Kitayama's hair with both hands. When he pulled, Kitayama moaned around Totsuka's dick, the vibration enough to cause Totsuka's eyes to roll back into his head. 

Kitayama held Totsuka's hips down to keep them from snapping up as he slowly bobbed his head, up and down, up and down at an agonizingly slow pace. He doubted he could make Totsuka call him a tease or beg for real, but trying didn't actually cost anything except effort. Fingers twisting in Kitayama's hair, Totsuka moaned but showed no inclination to beg. Kitayama pulled back, let Totsuka's cock slip out of his mouth. Stroking Totsuka, he asked, “Didn't you want to come on my face?”

“If I may?” Totsuka sounded quite breathless, his words barely audible. 

Kitayama circled Totsuka's tip with his tongue and caressed his balls, stroking him all the while. “You could always beg some more.”

“If that's what you want,” Totsuka replied, sweetly infuriating. With that said he gave himself over to his orgasm, his come splashing up against Kitayama's face just as intended. 

Kitayama chuckled and licked up as much of Totsuka's come as he could reach with his tongue. He settled on top of Totsuka and kissed him, sharing the taste of his come. He wasn't at all surprised when Totsuka's hands ended up on his ass again. “You owe me breakfast for waking me up,” he informed Totsuka. 

After licking a few drops of come off Kitayama's cheek, Totsuka just smiled and waited. 

“Or maybe lunch,” Kitayama corrected, remembering what Totsuka said about it being early afternoon. 

“Of course,” Totsuka replied, pinned under Kitayama's body. He didn't bother to point out that it was Kitayama's apartment and Kitayama's food. “Would you like to eat natto off my body?”

Kitayama grinned. “Later.” He rolled his hips against Totsuka's, making their soft cocks rub together. “Later, when we can enjoy that properly.”


End file.
